borfandomcom-20200215-history
Kraujas Th'zirgas
What is the Kraujas Th'zirgas? The Kraujas Th'zirgas (Blood Knights) is a group of warriors that focus on battles and facing a worthy opponents in a fierce battle. They have no allegiance to the Empire nor the Republic. They will fight with anyone who they deem worthy. And those who are not worthy, they will slaughter on the field of battle. Recently they joined with the Brotherhood of Raiskus, and work along side them. Led by the Beast of Ziost, the Kraujas Th'zirgas have been fighting for so long, many of their tales are now of legends. Predominately, the Kraujas Th'zirgas are pure blood Sith who have banded together under the warriors' vow. A select few from other species have gain such an honor to call themselves Kraujas Th'zirgas. Given the ongoing war, Lord Zveris has decided to allow those of the lesser species to join if they show they are worthy. A warrior can never ask to join the Kraujas Th'zirgas, only after they have shown their strength in battle, they will be asked to join. Once they are asked, they will perform the Warrior's Vow. To outsiders, the Kraujas Th'zirgas are said to be barbaric and ruthless. To a Kraujas Th'zirgas, the warriors know the true meaning of what it means to be one of the Kraujas Th'zirgas. The Kraujas Th'zirgas do not seek material wealth. They will, however, take trophies of their conquest and display them in the hall of Blood. What is the Warriors' Vow? The Warrior's Vow is when a warrior is asked to join the Kraujas Th'zirgas. They will be asked to show their dedication to the Kraujas Th'zirgas. I am a warrior. I shall fight on the battlefield with my brothers and sisters until I have breathed my last breath. I shall honor my brothers and sisters until the day my blood runs cold. After the words are spoken, blood will be poured over the warrior and they will have successfully joined the Kraujas Th'zirgas. What is the Ring of Blood? The ring of blood is a tradition in the Kraujas Th'zirgas. Two warriors will enter unarmed, and in hand to hand combat, the warriors fight to the death. The winner then will bathe in the blood of his or her kill. Ring of Honor Whenever there is a disagreement between two members of the Kraujas Th'zirgas, a ring will be formed of their brothers and sisters. This ring will keep either warrior from fleeing the battle. They will fight hand to hand until one warrior cannot continue. Each warrior will have 4 points of health. They will take turns rolling attack and defense. An initial roll will take place to see who attacks first. Example: Warrior A emotes punching Warrior B. Warrior A rolls to attack, and Warrior B rolls to defend. If the defense is higher, Warrior B takes no damage. If Warrior A's roll is higher, Warrior B takes one point of damage. They will then switch and Warrior B will attack and Warrior A will defend. '' ''What is the Blood Rite? The Blood Rite is a tradition in the Kraujas Th'zirgas. The warriors will perform the great hunt for a beast worthy of celebrating the Blood God. The beast will be tracked and killed. The skull of the beast will be put into the fire pit while the warriors eat and celebrate the battle. The individuals who displayed the greatest honor will be allowed to bathe in the blood of the beast to honor the Blood God. These individuals will be picked by the Beast of Zoist. The Great Hunt The Beast of Zoist will pick a planet and beast to hunt for the great hunt. The entire group will hunt down the beast and kill it. Anyone hurt during the Great Hunt should consider it a message from the Blood God that they are following its will. Anyone killed during the great hunt will be honored with a funeral pyre. Category:Blood Knights